My Tears are Silent
by Alexandra Lacey Day
Summary: Sobbing silently, Jace asked him self no one cared did they?
1. MY

Just a short number I wrote listening to three days Grace! R&R! 1st angst, be nice!

**Disclaimer: don't own but it would be so awesome to own Jace * sigh * **

Jace lay there on his bed, he had just told clary that he would be her brother nothing more nothing less. He want to hate her, and he tried so very hard but every time he saw those big green eyes it felt like his heart had be torn out and walked on over and over again. No matter how much denied it, not matter how wrong it was he couldn't help but love her. All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms until the world to punishing him. A single tear rolled down his cheek. She was his clary and no one else's.

Sister, Sister, Sister, Sister mabey if he said it over and over it would stop be true? He thought, though he knew it was hopeless, Because god doesn't give a crap about his petty life dose he? Jace balled his fits in to the sheets. Sobbing silently, no one cared did they?

R&R should I continue???

~Always Leaves love Lady Nephilim


	2. TEARS

**Okey-dokey! I have decided to make the second chapter a song-fic! Hope you like it! (Wow I've used a lot of ! marks eh?) Someone will die, someone will cry and everyone heart will heal with time. BTW- AU!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song over and over- three days grace, or the mortal instruments book!**

* * *

_**I feel it everyday it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?  
**_

Jace peeled his eyes open, and sleepily glancing around the room. Jace sighed and heaved himself out of bed. As he idly wandered around the small room he eyed the small row of pictures that he and clary had taken in a photo booth on her 16th birthday. Clary's grin made Jace's heart constrict with agonising pain. His knees buckled and he fell limply to the ground. A loud scream of pain ripped from his throat. No one was at the institute so he could scream for days and no one would here. Everyone was in Idris, Jace would have gone but Maryse said that he was "emotionally" unfit for the mission. Jace knew what he had to do, he shook his head and gave a weary chuckle, Maryse would kill him if she found out that the thought had even occurred, but what did it matter no one would care.

(A/N- can you guess what hes going to do?)

**  
**_**It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?  
So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time**_

Jace sat silently on the crowed sub-way and thought about everything and every… one he was going to miss when he was gone. _Coffee, church, Taki's, his monk like room at the institute_, _his books, _Jace listed the things in is head, _Alec, Isabelle, Maryse, Max … Clary._ Jace sallowed down the hard lump that appeared in his thought every time he thought about … her and what he was about to do. _I've been chasing … her for to long she's probably met some nice guy that's not her brother._ He sighed as he thought of all the things he would miss about … Her_, Her emerald green eyes, her soft red locks of hair, her pale freckly skin, her warm pink lips…, _he trailed off as the train came to a stop_. _

* * *

~Always Leaves Love Lady Nephilim


	3. ARE

_**Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over**_

Jace took another step closer to the edge and closed his eyes, one word came to his head … CLARY! He screamed in his head as he prepared to throw himself over the cliff face. "JACE! Stop!" the one voice he had wanted to hear for so very long cut throw the air. Jace spun around on the balls of his feet to face her. "We're not … brother and … sister!" she struggled to get the words out. "WHAT!" Jace called at the top of his lungs, his eyes where as wide and diner plates, but Jace had forgotten how close to the edge he was. "Jace!" a scream ripped from Clary's throat and tears fell down her face as Jace fell backwards over the edge.

GRR THIS IS PART 2 OF THE SECOND CHAPPIE!! GASP! R&R PLEASE THANKS FOR READING! READ THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I UPDATE!

~Always Leaves Love Lady Nephilim


	4. SILENT

**YAY 4****th**** CHAPPIE! But not the last there will be a happy ending! This chappie is all about saving Jace! OH THE DRAMA! BTW the chapter is called SILENT what should my 5 chapter be? PM me or leave a suggestion in the review you give for my FAIRYTABULOUS story! * Flips hair back *. BTW AU!**

**AND COULD EVERYONE RE-READ THE 2****ND**** CHAPTER THE OTHER VERSION WAS STUFFED! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the song or the characters just the plot! **

**SONG: Time of dying three days grace!** Youtube link - .com/watch?v=g9skUH9rSD8

A scream ripped from Clary throat as Jace tumbled off the cliff face.

"Claryyyy!" Jace reached out his hand as if to bring Clary down with him. Clary raced to the edge tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

_On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare  
_

Jace peeled his eyes open. His head was resting on Clary's lap, he coughed up a mouth full of blood. Jace tried to speak but the words died on his lips. "Shh" Clary whispered pushing away the golden locks of hair that fell on his forehead. "Jace I love you… I love so… much I don't know what I would do without you, please, please don't leave me" Clary whispered hot tears falling on Jace's golden skin. Jace painfully reached up to stoke Clary's soft face. "Don't worry" Jace wheezed "I'm not going anywhere" Clary started to say something but Jace had already dazed off.

_I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive  
_

Jace awoke to the soft moans of struggle that escaped from Clary's mouth as she heaved herself and Jace up the steep stone steps leading to the top of the harsh drop.

"What are you doing!" Jace had mustered up enough strength to sound tough.

"I'm taking you to get some help" Clary said in a matter of fact kind of tone. Jace squirmed to get out of the bridle style hold Clary had on him, He was strangely proud of the feet she was making, this was his Clary and she was doing this to save _his_ life.

"Hmm" _I guess someone really does care_ Jace's heart swelled at the thought.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
_

"Hold on Jace please just… hold on" Clary sobbed, she could see the institute up ahead, She quickened her pace as much as she could with a 150 pound dead weight in her arms. She ignored the strange looks she received from by-passers. She felt as if she was walking through syrup, thick, gooey frozen syrup. Her legs ached with every step she took, her arms felt like they where about to fall off, but she kept going she wasn't about to lose the one thing worth living for. Hot tears welled up in her eyes, bubbling over the edge they streamed down her creamy skin. The marble stairs of the institute finally came into view, Clary gave a heavy sigh of relief. It seemed to take forever to climb the 7 stone steps the lead to the door.

"It's ok Jace we're going to get you some help" Clary whispered stoking his curls. She propped Jace on her knee as she banged on the door as hard as she could, there was an echoing sound of heals clicking on the marble floors, bolts sliding and then Isabelle answered the door.

"God Clary! I told you Jace isn't here! He must have gone out or … Oh my God!" Isabelle whimpered. Isabelle glanced at Jace, dirt and dried blood covering nearly all of his face screwed up into a mask of pain, and Clary's bruised arms, leaves and dirt mattered in her vibrant hair.

"Oh my god… Oh my god!" Isabelle screamed, Clary's knees buckled under the weight.

"Help him… please" Clary whispered .

"Yeah … Ok, Alec! Quick call Magnus! It's an emergence!" Isabelle voice broke.

"Oh no did you break a nail or something!" Alec came down the elevator dialling Magnus, it wasn't until he put the phone to his ear that he saw the two collapsed shadowhunters and Isabelle bent over Jace applying pressure to the gaping wound on his left shoulder. Alec nearly dropped the phone.

_  
On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare  
_

Jace felt a sight pressure on his left hand. He tried to open his eyes but it was like they had been sewed together, Jace stirred.

"Shh Jace it's alright" Clary's sweet voice gave Jace a moment of pure bliss only to be interrupted by a sharp stab of pain his right arm. He let out a throat yelp of pain. Clary stroked his soft hair while she softly sung the French lullaby that Maryse sung to him as a child.

"Clary could I speak to you outside for a moment please?" Magnus questioned.

"Yeah sure" Clary gave on last squeeze of his hand and whispered,

"I be right back" She pecked him on the cheek and left the room. _No! Don't leave me… your all I have left, please let me wake up, I can't wake up! _He screamed to himself, _get me out of this nightmare!_

_  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
_

"Clary" Magnus sighed "I'm sorry… but the chance that Jace will recover is slim to none, we're lucky he's made it this far as it is, what ever he's holding on to he's holding on hard"

"NO! There got to be something you can do! NO!" Clary screamed as she shrunk to her knees sobbing.

AND

THE

END!!!

Haha just kidding so to be posted soon! R&R! And a special thanks to my to best friends Tinder and Nora!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!

~Always Leaves Love Lady Nephilim


	5. Death

YAY! Finally chapter 5! Sorry I went like mia! My bad! Heaps of school work! Gaa like drowning in homework! Hehe hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Her hair whipped around her heart shaped face as she stood outside in the windy streets of manhattan, she turned around as the nurse that was treating him joined her. The nurse pulled out a packet of cigarettes from her front pocket and a blue lighter from her back pocket.

"Hon, just let the doctor finish up with him then you can see him" the nurse put a comforting arm around her, taking a quick puff of the cigarette.

She gave a course cough from the smoke, thanked the nurse and headed toward the hospital doors.

The hallways were a cacophony of monitors beeping and the constant drone of chatter. She gave a short knock at the door and with a whisper of approval she entered.

He opened his mouth to talk but she pressed her fingers to his perfectly shaped mouth.

"Shh, Shh, Shh, honey don't talk, just listen." She pushed the strands of hair off his smooth skin.

"I love you, forever and ever no matter what happens" she said tears streaming down her cheeks, she planted salty kisses across his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm soo sorry" He added taking her hand and cupping his face with it, tears bubbling of the brim of his warm eyes. He lay there for a short moment just enjoying the feeling of having her and on his face. His eyes slowly closed, he pulled her face to his ear.

"I love you, never forget that, you're the only thing that mattered in my life" he whispered.

Tears continued to run down her face as his grip on her hand loosened and the monitors blared.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" She screamed, doctors and nurse began to stream into the already crowded room.

"NO YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM FROM ME! NO, NO, NO!" she screamed over and over again as to nurse pulled her from the room.

She lent against the doorframe listening to the doctors.

"Cut open the shirt" one doctor said.

"Get the paddles ready" the other said, a nurse hand him to electric paddles.

"Ready, 3…2…1" he brought the paddles down on his chest making him arch up from the bed.

"Again, 3… 2… 1" he brought them down on his chest again.

"Nup, nothing, lets call it, time of death?" he asked a nurse glancing at her watch.

"5:46 pm doctor" she replied

"Okay cover him up" the doctor left the room with a train of people following him.

"NO! NO! NO!" She banged her head against the doorway.

"No, it can't be" she said sobbing.

Haha tricked you! No happy ending after all! Anyways read and review! I would also like to dedicate this chapter to, Future Mrs Wayland, for all her love and support! And Debook01 because I love her!

~Always Leaves Love Lady Nephilim


End file.
